Remake
by Dread-Pirate-Not-Roberts
Summary: When the supernatural and impossible meet science, Hiro Hamada is yanked into a risky scenario- but is the risk worth it?
1. Chapter 1

_**GUESS WHO IS BACK**_

_**ME YES ME**_

_**So, I saw Big Hero 6... Guess who`s got a new obsession?**_

_**ME YES ME**_

_**So, Sally forth, ye readers.**_

**Part one **

Hiro groaned and rolled over. He usually awoke to the sound of his alarm (BRINGBADOOPEDOOP was what it said) on his phone. Or have his Megabot punch him in the face.

But neither of those things happened.

Odd, he decided. But not too odd for him to go downstairs and have some soft-serve ice cream for breakfast.

He stretched his arms over his head and then scratched his tummy. "Hey `Dashi, what do you want for..."

He cut himself off. No Tadashi to badger, no more contests to see who could eat more choco- brownie-chunk-road yogurt.

No more late night prank calls. No more late night talks about girls, or inventing machines and robots.

Hiro groaned and made a valiant attempt to rise. His feet planted on the hard and cold floor, but those roots didn`t get very far before he decided to say "How about no?" to that.

"How about no?" He mumbled, giving a slight chuckle to himself. He resumed staring at that same few boards in his vision and stared for a moment, a second, a minute, an hour, a year...

At least, it seemed that long.

He finally got the guts to stand upright and brave out the icy floor. As he stumbled to the bathroom, Hiro ran his tongue over his infamous (Cute, Cass called it. She thought it was cute.) tooth gap, wondering if it`d ever close up. Like, ever. Heck, he wasn`t eleven anymore, he wasn`t thirteen, or fourteen or fifteen.

Today, Tadashi would`ve been.. what? Twenty three? Twenty four? It hurt Hiro`s head to think about this... He groaned a bit.

Hiro picked up his toothbrush and applied a glob of toothpaste. It didn`t even look like an inanimate thing, it appeared to move like a deranged snail making a valiant attempt to bellydance.

It took him a second to realize he`d hit the little "On" button that made it vibrate.

Ah.

Hiro gave another grunt, then brushed his teeth. Back and forth, _vrrrrt, vrrrt,_ whined the toothbrush.

Hiro picked up some clothes from the hamper that were limply slung over the edge of the laundry container and gave `em a big ol` sniff.

He revolted back in disgust, making a protesting "Plehhh," with his tongue hanging outta the side of his mouth.

Okay, those did not pass the sniff test.

He shuffled again, out of the tiled territory of his bathroom and back to the wooden wasteland of his crowded bedroom.

Well, it used to be Tadashi`s as well, he reminded himself.

He`d gotten over his state of the bleak going-through-the-motions depression, thanks to Baymax.

Speaking of Baymax...

"Hey, Baymax?" Hiro called. "Hm." He mumbled when no response came.

Hiro eventually realized what had happened, and he sighed.

He yanked on a fresh set of clothes, then paused before heading downstairs.

"Oh!" He verbally and almost shouted. Hiro backtracked to the mahogany table with a large mirror hanging above it.

He picked up the well-loved SFTI baseball cap.

He placed it on his head and glanced in the refection.

"Morning, Tadashi." He chuckled in spite of his eyes watering up. He had recovered from his grey depression, but he still got all sappy around memories. Like Tadashi`s favorite movies (The entire _Space Heroes_ series; Captain Ryan was their favorite character.) or favroite books (Tadashi read in his free time, things like _The Scarlet Pimpernel_ or _The Outsiders_) or even Tadashi`s favorite smells (Like caramel. Tadashi loved the smell of Honey Lemon, but Hiro didn`t quite sob at that...)

Hiro adjusted the cap. He winked at himself. "Hello, Hiro." He attempted the deep voice that Tadashi may`ve had today.

He kissed the mirror once for his brother, twice for his Mom, and a third for his Dad.

Hiro Hamada then inhaled and walked down the stairs to the welcoming scent of bagels and coffee: The Lucky Cat Cafe.

_**So, Yay or Nay? Please tell me! Thanks for reading!**_

_** -K24601**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, how y`all. I hope that induced tons of heartbreak. I plan on being the John Green of fanfiction. And I listen to angsty songs while I`m writing. MY METHODS ARE WORKING MWEAHAHAHAAHA**_

_**Ah... Enjoy.**_

_**Part 2**_

"And would you like whipped cream on that?" Baymax asked politely to the customer who declared himself as the 'Llama Emperor Mega Cool One'.

"Yeah, sprinkes, whipped cream, choco chunkies, the works." Llama Emperor Mega Cool One declared. "But couldja... step it up a bit, Marshmellow? I`ve gotta get to my summer home." He paused as the poppy, rocky feel good music transferred to Beethoven. "AWOH!" His fists clenched, and his back arched up in anger. "This song is RUINING MY GROOVE!" He hissed.

"I am sorry about your groove, Mister Llama Emperor Mega Cool One. Would a lollipop help?" The robot said good naturedly, patting the pocket on his pink apron.

"Nah, thanks man." Llama Emperor Mega Cool One shrugged it off, "I can deal wiOOH PACHA AND HIS FAM`S HERE GOTTA RUN!" He shouted, grabbing his drink and racing out. He chunked some money at the counter. "KEEP THE CHANGE!"

Baymax blinked. "Wait," He waddled after, holding a black lid for the styrofoam cup. "Your beverage if extremely hot. You should use a lid."

The van had driven away.

Baymax looked at the lid. "Nevermind, then." He waddled back inside.

"Baaaaaymax!" Hiro laughed, walking into the cafe. "Man, Cass needs to stop using you as a barista."

"Cass is working in the kitchen, and is not avaliable at this time." The marshmellow commented. "And would she even approve of you getting a peircing?"

"Baymax, that doesn`t matter. She knows."

"The blood flow in your prefrontal cortex had changed, and you are avoiding eye contact. Analisis-" Baymax`s eyes even narrowed slightly, Hiro swore to this- "Lying."

Hiro groaned. "Dude, we`ve gotta gooooo."

"Hiro, it is not good to lie."

"I know, but we`ve gotta ruuuuun." Hiro shoved and pushed on Baymax`s huge body.

Baymax continued, however, despite Hiro untying the apron. "You must be honest. Unless Cass asks if her new jeans make her fat and they do. Which they do not. They are very slimming."

"Baaaaayyyyyyymmaaaaax!" Hiro sighed, attempting to shove the robot. But his skinny body did no good against the marshmellow`s boulder build.

At a not too far away table, a group of girls sighed.

"I wanna be part of his world." A redhead sighed, twirling her hair with a fork.

"He is quite handsome, isn`t he?" One of the other ones giggled.

"Pipe down, Alice!" This one had white hair and blue tattoos. "You`re too young."

"And you`re too old." Alice promptly argued.

"I have a thing for smart guys." The one with white hair snapped.

"Those girls are having a catfight over you." Baymax stated to Hiro. "would you like me to stop it before they kill each other?"

"No, Baymax, no." Hiro grunted and made another valiant tug on Baymax`s arm as he blushed.

"But they may start World War Three." Baymax remarked.

"They won`t. BYE AUNT CASS!" Hiro shouted. "I`M GOING TO SCHOOL!"

"LAST HUG!" Cass called, comming forth from the kitchen.

Hiro hugged her, then ran out, yanking Baymax`s suitcase carrier behind him.

That one step outside of Hiro`s home was one step closer to an adventure.

_**I didn`t listen to any angsty songs here, but be prepared. **_

_**kUDOS TO WHOEVER GUESSES ALL DISNEY CAMEOS! You might get like... a dedication...? Eh. But anywhoodles.**_

_**Review, comment, share, like, follow... That good stuff.**_

_**See ya! **_

_** -K24601**_


End file.
